Sisters forever
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Oh my goodness, be strong and brave, Ali. Show your strength. This is the time when you need to be mature, now more than ever before." says Alison.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: This oneshot is dedicated to my amazing friend emmareden.**

* * *

 **Sisters forever**

 **It's 3 weeks since Charlotte's death and it's taken Alison this long to work up the courage to enter Charlotte's apartment.**

Usually it would be Jessica's or Mary's task to do that, but since both of the women are already gone as well, Alison does it, being the only women of the DiLaurentis line who's still alive.

"Oh my goodness, be strong and brave, Ali. Show your strength. This is the time when you need to be mature, now more than ever before." says Alison to herself as she slowly unlock and open the door to her sister's apartment.

Alison enter and then close and lock the door.

Things look normal in Charlotte's apartment.

On the living room table is a newpaper along with a couple random porn DVDs and the latest isssue of Cosmo, as always.

In the kitchen an old empty pizza box and an empty Italian wine bottle is still left behind on the table.

"Feels like she was just here...today." says Alison, thinking about how things look like they usually do.

Alison enter Charlotte's bedroom. On the black satin pillow on the bed sits Charlotte's two teddy bears, Ted and Tod.

"Sooo cute!" says Alison as she give the two soft toys a hug and then return them to their proper place on the pillow.

Alison who know her sister so well, check the pockets of Charlotte's sexy denim skinny jeans that are on the bed and as Alison expected she finds a gold-colored plastic key card in the right-side back pocket.

The key card is for the door to Charlotte's computer-room and Alison know that.

She take it with her to the room, inserts the card into the electronic lock-system and as she does so, an LED light switch from red to green, showing that the door's unlocked.

"Welcome Charlotte! Auto-activation of computer in progress." says a computer-voice.

Charlotte's computer turns on by itself. The computer has 4 monitors hooked up to it and all of them light up.

The first one displays a special YouTube channel with a single video uploaded to it. The video is titled 'Message to Ali. Private! For my little sister's eyes only'.

The second one displays a written message.

The third one displays Charlotte's bank-account page.

The fourth one displays a lesbian porn-site that Charlotte probably just forgot to click out from.

"Charlotte, what do you wanna tell me?" says Alison in a sad tone as she click on the YouTube video.

The video starts and it's of Charlotte who sit on the couch in the living room, saying "Alison, my awesome wonderful baby sister, you're very smart, cool, sexy and sweet. I know you'll grow up to become a true amazing woman who'll do magnificent things. I wish I'd be there with you, but I'm not 'cause if you're watching this video, I'm dead. Hold your head high and never forget me, Ali. I will keep an eye on you from up in Heaven, if that's where God will let me go. I could just as likely go to Hell, who knows? Anyways, remember all that's good and beautiful about me. I leave all my stuff to you, girl. Everything that was mine is now yours, awesome sister. Take good care of Emily and the other girls. Glory to you forever. Lots of love from your older sister Charlie. Farewell, Alison."

The video ends.

Alison cry a bit.

She then look at the second monitor and reads the message on it.

It says "Alison, my apartment is yours now. Mr Gordon Hayes, my lawyer has got all the paperwork in order. It's perfect, right? I know you've wanted a place where Em and you can move in together and my apartment can be that place for you girls. You also get my cool custom-made silver-plated BMW and the gold necklace mom gave me. Gordon will contact you to talk though the details of you taking over my stuff. His number you will find on my phone."

Alison look at the third monitor.

It says "700.000 dollars, standing by for transfer to account of Alison DiLaurentis. Please click confirm."

"OMG, 700.000 dollars...? Wow!" says Alison in positive surprise.

Alison click confirm and 700.000 dollars are sent from Charlotte's bank account to Alison's bank account.

"Wow!" says Alison.

2 hours later.

"Em, get ready to move out from your parents' house. You and I have an apartment." says Alison. "Charlotte left her apartment to me and I want you to live there with me, babe."

"Awww! Of course I'll live there with you, Ali. I love you." says a happy Emily.

"We also have a lot of extra money. Charlotte had 700.000 set up for direct transfer to my main bank account." says Alison.

"Ali...700.000 in American dollars?" says Emily.

"Yes." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Where did Charlotte get all that money?" says Emily.

"I don't know." says Alison.

"Okay. I just hope it is not from when Charlotte were evil CeCe." says Emily.

"It can't be. If it was, Charlotte would not give it to me." says Alison.

"Yeah, true." says Emily with an adorable smile.

4 days later, Alison and Emily move into their new apartment.

"Home sweet little adorable home." says Emily.

"Yeah, it's an awesome apartment. Charlotte had good taste." says Alison.

Alison and Emily hasn't changed much in the apartment. Most of the furniture that belonged to Charlotte is still there, but Emily and Alison has added some of their own stuff as well, of course.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy to live here." says Emily as she sit down on the pink couch that is one of the things that is hers.

"Me too. I'm glad Charlotte left it to me so you and I could make it our home, Em." says Alison.

"If you're sooo sweet to me and promise to cuddle with me tonight, I will make sushi for dinner, Ali. Nice huh?" says Emily with a seductive smile.

"Deal, babe. I promise to be oh so cute all day until the sun goes down, all through the night and until the sun rise once more and most likely forever." says Alison.

"Awesome! Then I'll make very yummy sushi for us, babe." says Eamily.

"Awww! Em, you're so sweet and sexy. I love you very much." says Alison.

"I love you a lot to, Ali. You're absolutely amazing." says Emily.

"Thanks, sweetie. You're very awesome as well." says Alison.

"Awwwww! Yay!" says a happy Emily.

"You should get started on that sushi, Em. I'm getting kinda hungry right now." says Alison with a sweet smile.

"Okay." says Emily as she giggle a bit and walk into the kitchen.

55 minutes later.

"Ali, dinner is ready." says Emily.

"Awesome! Me is hungry." says Alison as she enter the kitchen.

After the dinner, Emily and Alison cuddle on the couch for hours.

Then they fall asleep and wake up again in the morning.

"Em, last night was amazing. You know how to give me pleasure." says a very happy Alison with an adorable sweet smile.

"Thanks, Ali. You're very cool too. I love you very much." says Emily in a soft cute tone. "You're my one true love."

 **The End.**


End file.
